Oh my soul
by Salem-Black-Snape
Summary: Das Dunkle Mal ziert nicht länger seinen Arm, und auch sonst ist Severus nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen. Übersetzung von 'Oh my soul', Logospilgrim's legendäre Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören JKRowling

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören JKRowling.

Dies ist eine Übersetzung von der wunderbaren Story „Oh my soul" von Logospilgrim.

Endlich war es soweit. Er würde sterben. Er wusste nicht, bei wem er sich bedankte, dennoch sagte er „Danke…danke", sein Atem kristallisierte vor Kälte.

Er blickte hinauf in den Nachthimmel und hätte gelächelt, wäre er dazu in der Lage gewesen; seine Muskeln waren nicht länger unter seiner Kontrolle. Es war gar nicht so schlimm zu sterben. Es tat noch nicht einmal weh. Natürlich hatten Schnee und Eis seinen Körper weitestgehend gelähmt, sodass das Dunkle Mal beinahe stille schwieg. Es pochte ein wenig, aber das war nun unbedeutend. Bloß ein vergänglicher Schrei.

Ob Dumbledore wissen würde, dass das Ende gekommen war? Es schien ihm immer so, als wüsste er alles... Würde er es irgendwie spüren?

Würde er trauern?

"Verzeih mir, Albus, ich konnte nicht..."

Tränen, eiskalt an seiner Haut, gefroren noch bevor sie seine Schläfen erreichten. Es war besser so. Tod war die einzige Erlösung für ihn.

Er war so müde. Es wurde von mal zu mal schwieriger, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Schlafen...

Und keine Träume mehr.

Das Zittern hörte auf. Ja, er hatte es fast geschafft…

--

Stop.

Irgendetwas war anders, aus heiterem Himmel.

Er versuchte zu sprechen.

Er vernahm ein Geräusch, Worte die er nicht wieder erkannte, so sanft gesprochen, und eine behutsame Hand auf seiner Stirn.

Ein orangefarbener Schimmer zerstörte die Perfektion absoluter Dunkelheit. Und ein warmes, warmes,… prickelndes Gefühl, überall an seinem Körper, ein Hauch von Schmerz. Es wurde langsam aus seinem Schlummer erweckt und durchlöcherte seine Glieder mit ansteigender Intensität. Die Hitze von außen nährte das innerlich wachsende Feuer. Seine Zähne begannen zu klappern und sein Körper sich zu schütteln.

"Wo..." seine geschmeidige samtene Stimme war fort, wurde ersetzt durch ein raues Kratzen. Was war passiert? Karkaroff... Er hatte Karkaroff gesucht, und...

Das Dunkle Mal brannte schmerzhaft auf seinem Arm. Abrupt riss er seine Augen auf und sofort schmerzte sein Rücken. Er versuchte zu schreien, doch alles was seine Kehle zustande bringen konnte war ein Keuchen.

Die Stimmen wurden hektischer, und er fühlte mehrere Hände an seinem Körper, die ihn zu bändigen versuchten. Dunkle Gestalten überall um ihn herum. Seine Augen konnten sie nicht ausmachen.

"Macht das es... auf -aufhört..." sagte er.

"Du bist krank, wir helfen dir, bleib bitte ruhig," Sagte eine der dunklen Gestalten, diesmal auf Deutsch. "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben."

Bald packte Severus die Schwäche und dämpfte seine verzweifelten Zuckungen. Er lag still, doch zitterte vor Schmerz und weinte. Der Tod würde zu ihm kommen, aber verwehrte ihm die Annehmlichkeit eines Eisgrabes, er bemerkte, dass er an eine Liege geschnürt worden war.

"Mein Name ist Pater Nikolski. Du hast einige Verletzungen erlitten. Erinnerst du dich? Wir fanden dich vor einer Woche in den Gärten auf."

Severus blinzelte, beobachtete wie der Mann vor seinen Augen verschwamm und wieder auftauchte wie eine Luftspiegelung. Er glaubte, einen silbernen Bart vernommen zu haben, und ein glänzendes Objekt auf seiner schwarzen Robe…

"Brennt…es….das…das Mal…" Sein Gesicht verzog sich, "Hilft mir…"

Doch niemand konnte ihm helfen. Er wusste das nur zu genau. Dennoch bettelte er, nach Erleichterung, nach Gnade, wahnsinnig vor dem stechenden, unerträglichen Schmerz.

Severus hörte den Mann kaum sprechen, "Das werde ich, mein Kind. Wir werden dich von dieser Sünde befreien."

Er vernahm das Rascheln der Roben und herannahende Schritte, drängendes Geflüster. Hände griffen seine Schultern, seine Handgelenke, seine Knöchel. Dann erklang die Stimme des Geistlichen wieder in dieser fremden Sprache, und Wasser wurde über Severus' Arm vergossen.

Er zog den Atem ein. Ein gewaltiger Krampf erschütterte seinen Körper und das Brennen seines Armes erkühlte, verschwand gänzlich, als ob es nichts weiter als ein Funke war, der vom Wind weggeweht wurde.

--

"Du bist wach?"

Severus rührte sich erneut und seine Augenlider flatterten unruhig.

Er sah sich um. Ein Feuer loderte im Kamin. Das Fenster war von Frost überzogen. Seltsame goldene Bilder an den weiß gekalkten Wänden schienen auf ihn herabzublicken, ihn unerklärlicherweise etwas zu trösten.

Ein großer, schwarz gekleideter Mann lächelte ihm zu. Er sah irgendwie vertraut aus. „Wie fühlst du dich, Severus?"

"Ich... Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?"

"Ich erhielt eine Nachricht. Sie war an mich adressiert und sprach von dir."

Severus' Augen weiteten sich. "Eine Eule... Wurde sie von einer Eule gebracht? Ich muss sie lesen-"

Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch er konnte nicht. Es war als ob jeder Funke Kraft seinen Körper verlassen hatte.

"Du musst dich hinlegen und dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich habe eine Antwort für dich verschickt," sagte der Mann. "Zu deinem Schulleiter Dumbledore. Er weiß, dass für dich gesorgt wird, ich habe ihn über alles wichtige informiert."

"Wo bin ich?"

"Im Kloster St John Chrysostom. Ich bin Pater Nikolski."

Eine nachdenkliche Falte zeichnete sich auf Severus' Stirn. "Ich habe den Namen schon einmal gehört."

"Du hattest ein sehr hohes Fieber, als ich mich zum ersten Mal vorgestellt hatte," sagte Pater Nikolski.

"Wie lange… wie lange bin ich schon hier?"

"Fast einen Monat."

Severus wurde bleich. Seine Mission war ihm mittlerweile sicher misslungen. Und was wenn Voldemort - Hatte der dunkle Lord versucht, ihn zu sich zu rufen? Ein weiteres Mal versuchte Severus, sich aufzurichten, aber der geweihte Mann legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Du bist sicher," sagte Pater Nikolski. "Verausgabe dich nicht grundlos."

"Sie verstehen nicht, ich muss..."

"Essen. Das ist das erste, was du tun musst, und vielleicht, nachdem du dich ein wenig ausgeruht hast, können wir ein paar deiner Fragen beantworten."


	2. Verflucht

"Aber ich

"Aber ich..." Severus' Stimme verhallte und er seufzte. Irgendetwas an dem Zimmer war so ungewohnt friedlich, irgendetwas an Pater Nikolskis sanfter Gegenwart, sodass er nicht länger streiten wollte. Doch am seltsamsten war der Verlust, die Abwesenheit der Verbitterung, die sein Dasein doch so lange Zeit perfekt zu charakterisieren gewusst hatte… Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber entschied nachzugeben.  
"Vielleicht ein wenig Suppe…Pater, ich fühle mich sehr geschwächt."

"Ja, das ist normal. Wir müssen deine Stärke erst neu aufbauen. Es wäre ratsam, sich im Moment einzig und allein darauf zu konzentrieren. Dein Schulleiter teilt diese Meinung."

Severus nickte stumm. In seinem jetzigen Zustand konnte er sowieso nichts gegen Voldemort oder Karkaroff unternehmen.

_Dann kann ich mir außnahmsweise etwas Ruhe genehmigen. __Außnahmsweise._

Pater Nikolski klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Ausgezeichnet."

--

Es war Abend, als Severus wieder aufwachte.

Ein Mann saß in einem Stuhl nahe dem knisternden Feuer. Er hielt etwas in seiner Hand, das Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Strick hatte, der aus vielen Knoten bestand. Einer nach dem anderen glitt zwischen seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger, seine Lippen bewegten sich dabei beinahe geräuschlos.

Severus hielt seine Augen halb geschlossen und starrte die goldenen Bilder an, die an den Wänden hingen. Eins davon zeigte eine Frau, die ein Kind hielt, oder eher etwas, das wie die Miniaturversion eines ausgewachsenen Mannes aussah. Das Bild daneben war ein weiteres Porträt. Ein Mann mit einem feierlichen Ausdruck, gekleidet in blauen Roben über einer roten Tunika, wiegte ein Buch in seinen Armen. Derselbe Mann war auf einigen der anderen Gemälde zu sehen. Auf einem Thron sitzend, oder gen Himmel steigend, oder an ein Kreuz genagelt.

Dann zog etwas anderes Severus' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ein goldener Funke. Er schielte nach unten. Wo einst das Dunkle Maß saß, umrundete nun ein Verband seinen Arm. Darüber war ein Kreuz mit weißen Bändern gespannt worden.

"Was ist das?"

Der Mann, der Severus' bewachte, erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl.

"Entschuldige. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass du wach bist. Mein Name ist Bruder Theodosus."

"Ich hatte das hier gar nicht bemerkt", murmelte Severus. "Warum ist mein... mein Arm verbunden? Hat das- hat es… geblutet?"

"Oh, weil….-"

Bruder Theodosus wurde von Pater Nikolski unterbrochen, der gerade den Raum betrat.

"Der Professor ist gerade aufgewacht, Pater", sagte Bruder Theodosus.

"Du siehst um einiges besser aus, Severus," bekräftigte der Priester.

"Pater..." Seine Augen deuteten auf seinen Arm. "Was ist passiert in der Nacht, in der Sie… mich gefunden haben?"

"Ein Wunder natürlich, mein Kind."

"Ein Wunder."

Pater Nikolski nickte.

"Ich verstehe Sie nicht," sagte Severus.

"Lass mich dich etwas fragen. Dieses Mal, das hast du freiwillig angenommen, oder?"

Severus zuckte zusammen und sagte, "Ja."

"Aber es war eine Entscheidung, die du bald schon bereut hast."

"Ja."

"Weine doch nicht. Jeder hat solch ein Mal, weißt du, es hat bloß von Person zu Person eine andere Erscheinungsform. Jeder von uns hat irgendwann mal eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen."

Ein scharfes Lachen bahnte sich den Weg aus Severus' Brust.

"Eine falsche…Entscheidung. So formuliert hört es sich wie eine Kleinigkeit an. Sie haben das Mal gesehen, oder? Haben Sie es sich genau angesehen? Es gibt… es gibt nichts grauenhafteres auf der Welt als dieses Mal. Es ist das Siegel des Bösen. Und ich wollte es. Ich wollte es mehr als alles andere auf der Welt."

"Du bist müde. Es ist nicht ratsam, wütend zu werden. Es ist nicht notwendig, Severus. Hab Frieden, mein Kind."

"Wenn Sie wüssten, was ich getan habe, würden Sie mich hier unverzüglich hinauswerfen. Sie würden sich noch nicht einmal die Umstände machen, mich anzukleiden. Ich bin…. verflucht."

"Junger Mann, du musst dich beruhigen, und nicht so von dir sprechen. Vielleicht sollte ich dir zeigen, wie du dich verändert hast."


	3. Chapter 3

Er berührte Severus Arm und der Zauberer zuckte zusammen

Er berührte Severus Arm und der Zauberer zuckte zusammen.

"Ist schon gut", sagte der Priester. Er entfernte zuerst das Kreuz, trennte dann sorgfältig den Verband auf, und die Luft füllte sich mit einem süß duftenden Öl. Severus beobachtete die Bewegungen. Mit einem Mal stockte ihm der Atem.

"Nein."

"Mein liebster Bruder im Herrn, es gibt keinen Grund sich zu fürchten", sagte Pater Nikolski. "Sieh her."

Einige Augenblicke später wandte Severus seine Augen von dem Priester ab und bereitete sich innerlich auf das grauenhafte, so verhasste Bild auf seinem Arm vor, das ihn Tag und Nacht jagte…

Es war verschwunden.

Er starrte und starrte unentwegt auf die glatte Stelle auf seiner Haut. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte, zu sprechen, doch nicht ein Wort verließ seine Lippen.

„Siehst du. Jetzt bist du nicht länger ein, wie du sagtest, Verfluchter."

Severus begann zu zittern.

"Friede sei mit dir," sagte der Priester, und legte eine Hand auf Severus' Kopf.

Der Zaubertrankmeister entspannte sich unter Pater Nikolskis Berührung und schloss seine Augen. „Wie… was ist das für eine Magie, die ihr besitzt? Noch nicht einmal Albus konnte das Mal entfernen. Was ihr getan habt, das ist unmöglich."

„Magie, hmm. Das ist das Herrschaftsgebiet der Menschen. Die Fähigkeit von Menschen. Hier vertrauen wir auf die Macht Gottes, kombiniert mit dem Wille der Menschen. Ja? Du verspürtest so viel Reue. Das macht alles möglich."

„Reue", sagte Severus. „Dieser spezielle Begriff… ist mir sehr geläufig. Aber ich kenne den Gott, von dem du sprichst, nicht."

„Das erklärt so einiges. Aber jetzt genug der Worte; alles zu seiner Zeit." Er zog die Decke bis zu Severus' Kinn und drückte dann sanft seine Schulter. „Hast du es bequem?"

"Ja, danke."

"Ich sehe dich dann morgen früh, Severus, und dann können wir unser Gespräch fortsetzen. Schlaf gut. Bruder Theodosius wird ein wenig auf dich aufpassen."

"Gute Nacht, Pater."

--

So lange er sich zurückerinnern konnte, war die Morgendämmerung immer ein verhasstes Ereignis für Severus gewesen. Er hatte bei weitem die Abenddämmerung bevorzugt, deren tröstende Umarmung, und ihre sich stets ausdehnenden Schatten, in denen er verschwinden konnte, eins mit der Dunkelheit werden konnte. Doch am Morgen nachdem er herausfand, dass er von Voldemorts Klauen befreit worden war, fühlte er sich von dem blassblau des Morgenhimmels hingerissen, von seinem leuchtenden Geld, fast so als ob das Licht einen Atemzug gewagt hatte. Es versetzte die goldenen Gemälde an der Wand in ein sanftes Schimmern und versetzte ihn in eine seltsame Sehnsucht nach etwas, dass er nicht mit Namen benennen konnte.

Dann betrat Bruder Theodosius das Zimmer, ein Tablett auf seinen Händen.

"Du bist sicherlich hungrig", sagte er. "Ich bringe dir Frühstück."

Severus betrachtete den Speck, Eier, gebutterten Toast, frische Marmelade, Haferbrei und Tee, mit einer gewissen Überraschung und sagte, „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das alles essen kann." Sein Magen knurrte.

"Iss soviel zu kannst," sagte der Mönch mit einem Lächeln. "Ich schätze, es wird ein Großteil davon sein."

Es dauerte nicht lange, da stellte sich heraus, dass Bruder Theodosius Recht hatte; Severus ließ nur wenige Reste auf dem Tablett zurück. Das Essen schmeckte hervorragend, aber er wollte auch unbedingt seine Kräfte zurückerlangen und so schnell wie möglich das Bett verlassen.

„Danke sehr", sagte er, als er nichts mehr essen konnte. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal so ein großartiges Frühstück hatte." In Wahrheit hatte er nur sehr selten überhaupt gefrühstückt. Eigentlich sehr selten überhaupt etwas gegessen. Zwischen dem Lehren von Zaubertrankkunde und seinen Pflichten als Spion war sein Appetit für gewöhnlich in Vergessenheit geraten.

Der Mönch verbeugte sich und sagte, „Möchtest du ein heißes Bad nehmen?"

Severus stöhnte beinahe vor Wohlgefallen bei dem Gedanken. „Ja, das würde ich sehr gerne."

„Ich werde einigen der Brüder bescheid sagen, sie werden ein Bad für dich vorbereiten."

Ein paar Minuten später kehrte Bruder Theodosius mit ein paar Mönchen und einer großen Kupferwanne, die sie mit dampfendem Wasser füllten. Dann eilte er an Severus' Seite und half ihm, sich zu entkleiden und in die Wanne zu steigen.

„Benötigst du Hilfe beim Baden?" fragte der Mönch Severus.

"Ich komme zurecht."

"Zögere nicht, mich zu rufen, wenn du eine helfende Hand brauchst. Ich bin nebenan."

Severus lehnte sich zurück und atmete aus. Er stellte sich vor, wie geschockt wohl die meisten seiner Schüler wären, wenn sie wüssten, wie sehr er das genoss. Wahrscheinlich die Mehrheit der Lehrer ebenso. Aber er hatte so viele Dinge geheim gehalten, konnte er sie denn beschuldigen, dass sie sich vorstellten, was auch immer sie wollten, wenn er sie doch auch noch dazu ermutigt hatte mit seinem unnahbaren Verhalten?

Er seufzte und griff nach der Seife. Er war zu oft verletzt worden, um greifbar zu sein, um Nähe erlauben zu können. Zumindest war das immer seine Schlussfolgerung gewesen.

Das Dunkle Mal, seine Vergangenheit als ein Todesser, sein Auftreten, alles: Es hatte alles dazu beigetragen, ihn von anderen abzugrenzen.

Abgesehen davon, dass er das Mal nun nicht länger mit sich trug.

Er musterte seinen Unterarm ein weiteres Mal. Nicht eine winzige Spur von Voldemorts Signatur; noch nicht einmal eine undeutliche Kontur. Es fühlte sich gar nicht so an, als ob es entfernt worden war. Seine Haut brannte nicht, pochte nicht, schmerzte überhaupt nicht. Es war mehr, als wäre das Mal irgendwie… abgewaschen worden.

Er nickte zu sich selbst. Ja. Genauso fühlte es sich an.

Severus hörte auf, sich zu baden und tauchte seinen Körper in das warme Wasser. Dann trat er aus der Wanne heraus, griff nach einem Handtuch, dass gefaltet neben der Kupferwanne platziert worden war und begann, sich abzutrocknen.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Severus? Darf ich hereinkommen?"

Es war Pater Nikolski.

„Ja, Pater", sagte Severus, während er sich das Handtuch um die Hüfte wickelte.

"Ich habe Kleidung für dich", sagte der Priester. Er deutete auf die lange, schwarze Tunika, die über seinem Arm drapiert war. „Ich fürchte, deine Roben wurden unwiderruflich beschädigt, aber, wie du sehen kannst, haben wir etwas ähnliches."

Severus wollte gerade antworten, als er plötzlich von einem Schwindelanfall befallen wurde. Pater Nikolski war sofort an seiner Seite.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Vielleicht hast du dich zu schnell bewegt. Du hast immerhin eine ziemlich lange Zeit im Bett verbracht."

"Mir geht es gut", bekräftigte Severus.

"Dann lass uns dich mal einkleiden". der Priester zog die Tunika über Severus' Kopf und half ihm, in die Ärmel zu finden. „Na also. Wie ist das?"

"Ich fühle mich ein bisschen mehr wie ich selbst", sagte Severus. „Danke".

"Nicht der Rede wert. Setz dich, bitte. Ich habe ein paar Hüllen für deine Füße."

Er führte Severus zum Bett, kniete sich hin, und der Zaubertrankmeister wurde beschuht mit schwarzen Fellpantoffeln.

„Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du dir eine Erkältung einfängst. Ist dir nun warm?"

"Ja. Das ist alles so freundlich von Ihnen. Ich bin wirklich nicht an so etwas gewöhnt."

"Das verstehe ich. Ich sehe, dass du ziemlich verletzt wurdest".

Severus' Kehle verkrampfte sich und ein angespanntes Lächeln formte sich auf seinen Lippen. „Nicht so sehr, wie ich andere verletzt habe."


	4. Chapter 4

"There is no one on this earth who has not harmed another in some way

„Es gibt niemanden auf dieser Welt, der noch niemanden auf irgendeine Weise verletzt hat. Aber es gibt wenige, die so betrübt an ihre vergangenen Fehler zurückdenken wie du."

„Das ändert aber nichts."

„Du hast die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, aber du kannst deine Wege ändern, und die Zukunft umwandeln."

„Ich weiß nicht, Pater. Ich glaube, es ist schon zu spät dafür."

Der Priester hielt ihm seinen Arm hin und sagte, „Komm, Severus. Lass uns einen kleinen Spaziergang machen. Das wird dir gut tun."

Severus erhob sich langsam und stützte sich zur Hilfe an Pater Nikolskis. Eigentlich war Körperkontakt noch nie etwas für ihn gewesen, aber es schien ihm nur selbstverständlich, sich jetzt auf die freundliche Hilfe des Priesters einzulassen.

„Geht es?" fragte Pater Nikolski.

"Ja. Danke."

Sie liefen still den riesigen Flur entlang. Nach einer Weile legte der Priester einen Arm um Severus' Schulter und sagte, „Du hast irgendetwas auf dem Herzen."

„Ich habe bloß gedacht, dass es hier wirklich schön ist", gab Severus zu. Er betrachtete die riesigen Symbole, die die Wand zierten. „Diese Bilder sind… faszinierend. All die Leute die dort gezeigt werden sehen so… friedlich aus."

"Ich höre Sehnsucht aus der Stimme heraus."

"Es ist… es ist einfach keine Verfassung, die ich jemals erreichen könnte."

Pater Nikolski sagte nichts, also fuhr Severus fort. „Ich habe unaussprechliche Verbrechen begangen. Ich habe versucht, sie wieder gutzumachen, aber es hat niemals gereicht, es war niemals genug. Leiden war nicht genug. Tod ist die einzige Vollkommenheit, zu der ich fähig bin."

„Du wirst müde. Komm, lass uns ein bisschen in der Kapelle sitzen. Sie ist gleich um die Ecke."

Bald befand sich Severus an einem Ort, den er sich noch nicht einmal in seinen Träumen hätte vorstellen können. Etwas vergleichbares hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen. Er fühlte sich, als würde er in eine andere Welt treten.

Überall wo er hinsah, brannten große, dünne Kerzen, Lichtinseln im Halbdunkel des Raumes.  
Stühle standen an den Wänden und abgesehen von dem kunstvoll verzierten Teppich auf dem Boden war das Zentrum der Kapelle leer. Doch was ihm am meisten den Atem raubte, war die Wand mit den Symbolen und Bildern vor ihm. In der Mitte dieser Wand befanden sich zwei goldene Türen, zwischen denen der Altar stand.

„Was ist das für ein Ort?" fragte Severus, den Raum noch halb musternd. Die Dunkelheit hätte ihn beinahe an seine Kerkerräume erinnert, wären nicht die Kerzenständer aus Messing und ihr unzählbares, schimmerndes Licht gewesen….

Pater Nikolski half ihm, sich hinzusetzen und erklärte dann, „Hier beten wir Gott an."

„Aha", brachte Severus hervor und ließ seinen Blick erneut durch den Raum wandern. Auf der linken Seite, vor den Wandzeichnungen war ein riesiges Kreuz aufgestellt worden. Darauf befand sich die gezeichnete Figur dieses Mannes, dieses gekreuzigten Mannes, den Severus schon einmal gesehen hatte.

Plötzlich sprang ihm der Name ins Gedächtnis.

Jesus Christus.

Severus' Wissen über die Muggle-Welt war auf ein Minimum beschränkt. Noch weniger wusste er über Muggle-Religionen. Was für einen Nutzen konnte solch eine Information dann wohl für ihn haben? Abgesehen davon gehörte er zu seiner alten Zaubererfamilie. Alles was etwas mit Mugglen zu tun hatte war entweder misstrauisch, oder absurd, oder einfach nur seltsam.

St.Mungos war selbstverständlich ein Christ gewesen. Ein ziemlich ausgefallener Zauberer damals, der immer noch weitestgehend als ein Spinner von der Magiergesellschaft betrachtet wurde. Das erklärte zweifelsohne die große Anzahl an Wahnsinnigen, die die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens in dem Krankenhaus verbrachten, das besagten Zauberers Namen trug.

Aber jetzt wollte Severus mehr über diesen Muggle Gott wissen.

Wieso hatte er solch einen schrecklichen Tod durchgemacht?

Blut floss an der Seite Christus' hinab und seine Handflächen waren gehoben, als würde er ein Gebet anbieten… als würde er sich selbst anbieten. Irgendetwas an seinem Anblick war so tugendhaft, so erhöht, und so schmerzhaft, mit seinem gesenkten Kopf und seinem durchbohrten Körper, dass Severus fühlte, wie sich seine Kehle verengte. „Ich…ich sollte wirklich nicht hier sein."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht… hier sind… zu viele Lichter."

„Du hast über das Kreuz nachgedacht?"

"Naja… er sieht nicht so aus, als habe er etwas falsch gemacht. Mit Sicherheit nichts, das so ein grausames Ende rechtfertigen würde." Severus sank seinen Blick. „Ich hätte das verdient."

„Du hörst dich fast so an wie derjenige, der neben Ihm gekreuzigt wurde."

„Wirklich."

„Und er sagte auch ‚Denk an mich, wenn du in dein Königreich kommst'".

"Was hat der Christ geantworte?"

Pater Nikolskis Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. „Du kennst seinen Namen. Fabelhaft, Severus."

„Ich weiß fast gar nichts über eure Welt, Pater. Aber ich habe seinen Namen gehört. Er kam vor ein paar Augenblicken in mein Gedächtnis.

„Ah."

„Also, Pater? Was hatte er diesem Mann geantwortet?"

"Er sagte: ‚Heute wirst du mit mir zusammen im Paradies sein'".

Severus Sichtfeld verschwamm. _Das ist lächerlich… Warum höre ich mir diesen Schwachsinn an? Paradies…klar doch…_

Aber sein Herz klopfte gewaltig gegen seine Brust. Hoffnung, hinterlistige, nutzlose Hoffnung erfüllte ihn, trotz seiner besten Versuche, sie zu unterdrücken. _Nein nein nein, ich muss sofort hier weg._

„Severus, ich sage die Wahrheit."

"Dem Verbrecher wurde als vergeben. Einfach so. Das ist ein Märchen!" sagte Severus mit einer rauen Stimme. „Ich glaube das nicht." Er blickte zu dem Kreuz, schloss dann fest seine Augen. Das war doch alles nur sentimentaler Blödsinn. Er war in einer verletzlichen Verfassung, geschwächt von der Behandlung, die der in den Händen der Todesser erfahren hatte.

_Du wirst mit mir zusammen im Paradies sein._

Severus sog einen zitternden Atemzug ein. Es war nichts als eine Enttäuschung. Wie sonst auch immer.

„Ich denke du glaubst mir, Severus", sagte Pater Nikolski. „du hast bloß Angst".

"Pater, das reicht jetzt. Ich bin dankbar für alles, was Sie getan haben, aber ich kann diese Diskussion mit Ihnen nicht fortsetzen.

Der Priester zog ein kleines mit Lederbuch aus seiner Robentasche. „Severus, ich bitte dich darum, etwas für mich zu tun, bevor wir zu seinem Zimmer zurückkehren."

Nach einem Moment Stille sagte Severus, „Nagut."

„Ließ diesen Abschnitt hier, bitte."

In Berücksichtigung der Freundlichkeit, die er bei dem Priester erfahren hatte, gehorchte Severus. „Du willst kein Opfer, sonst hätte ich es dir gebracht. Dir gefällt nicht, dass man Tiere schlachtet und für dich verbrennt, um von der Sünde freizukommen."

"Weiter, mein Sohn."

„Ich bin verzweifelt über meine schwere Schuld. Solch ein Opfer gefällt dir, du wirst es nicht ablehnen."

_Du wirst mit mir zusammen im Paradies sein._

"Noch eine Zeile, Severus" sagte der Priester.

"Ich kann nicht, bitte Pater... Ich weiß, Sie wollen bloß helfen, aber..."

"Nur noch eine Zeile."

"A Ein zerschlagenes Herz wirst du, Gott… nicht verachten." Severus würgte die letzten Worte hervor und fand sich nun nicht länger fähig, die Tränen, die sich bereits bei Beginn des Verses angedroht hatten, zu unterdrücken.

„Ist ja gut", sagte Pater Nikolski sanft und umarmte den kummervollen Mann. „Du verstehst jetzt, dass du genau das hast, was Gott begehrt. Ein gebrochenes Herz. Das ist alles, was Gott will.

"Das macht keinen Sinn", murmelte Severus gegen die Schulter des anderen. „Warum starb dieser Christus, wenn alles was Gott will ein gebrochenes Herz ist? Denken Christen nicht, dass er der… der Sohn Gottes ist?"

"Es gibt so viele Dinge, von denen ich dir erzählen möchte, Severus, aber du bist erschöpft, deshalb werde ich fürs Erste nur soviel sagen: Nur das Leben selbst kann den Tod zerstören. Unser Herr Jesus Christus starb auf diese Weise, um uns genau zu zeigen, wie weit vollkommene Liebe gehen kann. Aber ich überflute dich mit meinen Worten…"

"Nein, Pater. Ich möchte mehr hören, doch ich brauche etwas Ruhe… nur ein wenig..."

"Ja, natürlich. Komm, ich werde dir zu Bett helfen."

Bevor sie die Kapelle verließen, blickte Severus noch einmal auf das Kreuz.

_Wenn es dich gibt… dann komm zu mir._

_-- _


End file.
